Hazme un muñeco de nieve
by Aliena1989
Summary: Los sentimientos de ambas hermanas cuando Anna no para de llamar a la puerta de Elsa.


Su vocecita se escucha detrás de la puerta, insistente y cantarina cómo si no hubiese nada de malo en ello, cómo si el muro que las separa fuera quebrantable y su petición pudiese obrar el milagro de que le abriese la puerta y echarse a los brazos de su hermana mayor para jugar juntas cómo hacían antes.

Daría todo por abrirle la puerta y salir a jugar con ella. Sabía que su hermana pequeña se reiría y miraría emocionada cómo los copos de nieve flotarían a su alrededor y entonces Elsa quizá podría tocarla sin hacerle daño. Le haría cosquillas y luego le haría ese ansiado muñeco de nieve.

Pero no puede.

Elsa se ha aprendido de memoria los pasos que da su hermana antes de picar a la puerta y se ha aprendido las horas en las que suele venir a pedirle que juegue con ella. Porque Elsa sabe que el muñeco es solamente la excusa para verla, para cogerle de las manos y sentir que de verdad tiene una hermana.

Comprende demasiado bien lo que siente su pequeña hermana, lo aislada y sola que está porque son los mismos sentimientos que la invaden a ella misma cada día.

Ella sabe que algún día se cansará y Anna ya no acudirá a su puerta. Sabe que ese día no está lejano y que algo dentro de ella se hará pedacitos.

Ese día sabe que algo dentro de ella morirá.

La presencia de Anna se podría haber escuchado hasta a muchas millas de distancia, ella canturrea alguna canción que debe haber oído en alguna parte mientras sube las escaleras. Elsa se la imagina con sus dos trencitas y con la cara colorada, con sus pecas enmarcándole la cara.

Un golpe a la puerta.

Elsa cierra las manos, aprieta los puños y se acerca a la puerta.

Dos, tres.

\- Hazme un muñeco de nieve…

Elsa se acerca y se apoya en la puerta, la toca e imagina que es su hermanita. Anna sigue canturreando, feliz. Elsa quiere abrirle la puerta pero le tiemblan las manos.

Siente que el corazón le late muy rápido y el miedo no la deja pensar.

Y entonces la mano que está apoyada en la puerta actúa sin que Elsa sea capaz de controlarla y una parte de la preciosa puerta queda congelada. La niña se aparta horrorizada y la imagen de su hermana en el suelo se cruza por su mente.

Elsa se lleva las manos a la cabeza y sintiéndose culpable le pide a Anna que se marche. Siente que el alma se le parte cuando escucha su vocecita decepcionada. Quiere decirle que lo siente pero no puede hablar.

* * *

Anna corre por los pasillos y le da la risa; se ha comido un trozo de chocolate que ha encontrado en la cocina cuando nadie miraba. Se pasa la lengua por los dientes. Aún nota el sabor del chocolate.

Está excitada porque quizá ese día su hermana le abrirá la puerta y jugarán. Quizá Anna la acompañe a por otro poco de chocolate.

Anna sabe que eso no sucederá.

Sube las escaleras deprisa mientras canturrea una canción que aprendió hace tiempo. En un castillo tan grande y sola ha podido aprender demasiadas canciones.

Entonces traga saliva y se pone brevemente seria, ¿Cambiarán las cosas ese día?

Pero Anna es una niña risueña y alegre y va a picar a la puerta de su hermana con una sonrisa. Antes de ello, se agacha e intenta atisbar algo por debajo de la puerta. Pero no se ve ni se oye nada.

Pero sabe que está allí.

La pequeña pelirroja pronuncia las palabras cantando y entonces pica a la puerta.

El silencio es breve y la respuesta de siempre no tarda en aparecer, Anna cree que se echará a llorar en cualquier momento. Baja la cabeza y se va cabizbaja.

No entiende porque su hermana la deja de lado, ¿Hay algo malo en ella? ¿Hizo algo que Elsa no puede perdonarle? ¿Ha dejado de quererla su hermana?

* * *

La idea de los guantes fue buena, ahora Elsa siente que puede tocar más cosas sin peligro y cree tener seguridad. Su padre es el hombre más inteligente que ha conocido y su voz la calma y espera que su hermana se sienta igual cuando habla con él. Anna necesita todo el amor que ella no puede darle, necesita sentirse querida y alejar la soledad de la que la propia Elsa es culpable.

La niña rubia huye pronto a su habitación antes que su hermana la encuentre.

La casa se llena de ruidos, Anna trastea por todas partes. Pero no toca a su puerta, hace tiempo que dejó de hacerlo.

A Elsa se le hace un nudo en la garganta cuando la escucha hablar a los cuadros y reírse de alguna extraña ocurrencia.

Elsa podría atravesar la habitación, abrir la puerta y acercarse a su hermana. ¿Qué le diría? Le pediría perdón pero entonces cuando Anna se acercase, se apartaría y Anna ya nunca la perdonaría.

De nuevo la imagen en su mente… El cuerpo de Anna era tan pequeñito y vulnerable… El frío se adueña de su cuerpo mientras la niña se abraza a sí misma dejando que su temor inunde toda la habitación, dejando todo congelado y distante, tal y cómo se siente ella.

Se pregunta si alguna vez aprenderá a vivir sin miedo.

* * *

Con sus padres de viaje, Anna se siente más sola que de costumbre. Se ha aprendido todos los libros de su habitación de memoria, ha ensayado todas las palabras que le dirá un día lejano a su hermana, aunque sabe que eso jamás sucederá. Se conoce todos los rincones del castillo y los sirvientes le cuentan cosas para entretenerla.

Anna camina por delante de la puerta de su hermana y por un instante el impulso de cuando era una cría se adueña de ella de nuevo. Sigue llevando el cabello recogido en dos trenzas, aunque ahora ha crecido, ya no es la ingenua niña que creía que ese día su hermana abriría la puerta.

Toca el pomo de la puerta y traga saliva. Entonces aparta la mano cómo si quemase, como si estuviese haciendo algo prohibido.

Y de alguna manera lo está haciendo, su hermana mayor no la va a recibir cómo ella quiere y la única respuesta que puede recibir es una negación. La negación que se repite una y mil veces en la mente de Anna y que hace que se le llenen los ojos de lágrimas cuando se va a dormir, preguntándose cuál es el motivo de que la dejase de lado.

Está a punto de tocar a la puerta pero se lo piensa mejor y se aleja.

* * *

Un abismo enorme parece interponerse entre dos almas rotas. Las dos chicas sienten que nadie va a poder reparar los pedazos en los que se ha convertido su corazón. Ambas no pueden evitar que los ojos se les llenen de lágrimas y las dos necesitan el abrazo de la otra, necesitan el consuelo que solamente una hermana puede dar.

Anna tiene la imagen del funeral en la mente y ha llegado ante la puerta de la habitación de su hermana sin darse cuenta. No puede creer que su hermana no se haya dejado ver. Pero a pesar de todos los desprecios, no la culpa. Solamente quiere dejar de sentirse sola, quiere consolarse en los brazos de su hermana, quiere llorar en su hombro y decirle lo mucho que la sigue queriendo.

Ni siquiera hay lugar para los reproches, lo único que desea es compartir el dolor de la pérdida con la persona a la que más quiere en el mundo.

Le dicen que tenga coraje, que sea fuerte y quiere creerlo.

Ahora solo se tienen la una a la otra y Anna desea que las cosas cambien.

Así que toca a la puerta y se apoya en ella. Pero no hay respuesta.

Anna se deja caer sin fuerzas al suelo.

A Elsa parece que le estén clavando agujas en el pecho cuando escucha la voz entrecortada de su hermana. Ambas se sienten perdidas y creen estar en un mundo irreal. No puede ser que ambos se hayan ido, tiene que ser una pesadilla de la que pronto despertarán.

Aunque Elsa hubiese querido hablar ninguna palabra hubiese salido de su boca.

Elsa también se ha dejado caer, también se abraza a las rodillas y también siente que todo a su alrededor se desmorona. Se siente terriblemente mal por no haber ido a decirles un último adiós a sus padres y se pregunta cómo va sobrevivir sin ellos.

Anna llora y no encuentra consuelo.

Las lágrimas también se deslizan por las mejillas de Elsa. El dolor es demasiado real, es intenso y hace daño.

La habitación es la única testigo de su sufrimiento.

Anna se aferra con fuerza a sus rodillas. Su hermana no le ha abierto la puerta. Sus padres están muertos. No entiende cómo han llegado a esa situación, no entiende porque ellos no están y porque su hermana no abre la puerta para abrazarla.

Y la misma pregunta aparece una y otra vez.

¿Y ahora qué va a pasar?


End file.
